


Driving Playlist

by dyingforthehype



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Character Death, Gen, Music, Sad Ending, i killed awsten lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingforthehype/pseuds/dyingforthehype
Summary: "What does it even mean?" How can someone I've know so long be gone?"Basically I killed awsten and ottos sad about it lol
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Driving Playlist

"Awsten Constantine Knight was loved by many," the pastor began. 

"He was known for his charismatic personality and the ability to put a smile on everyone's face."

Otto didn't have the heart to listen to the pastor. He couldn't accept that his best friend was gone. 

"Gone," Otto thought. "What does it even mean? How can someone I've known for so long be gone."

"If there's anyone who would like to say something please come up and do so," the pastor interrupted Otto's thought. 

Otto wanted to say something but he didn't have it in his heart. He watched as all his friends go up to say something about their newly lost friends. Each word they spoke were equally beautiful, Otto knew his words would never compare. Even in a time like this, he was worried about what people say about his word choice.

When everyone was done speaking that pastor walked back up grabbing the room’s attention.

"I would like to take a moment for everyone who didn't have the voice to speak publicly, come up and say their last goodbye," the pastor said.

Everyone in the room stood up and began to form a line to where Awsten lied. A feeling of fear rushed through Otto's body. He didn't wanna see the mannequin-like version of Awsten. 

"It's not him. It's not him," Otto thought as the line got shorter and shorter. He didn't want the last memory of Awsten to be a colorless corpse. Otto wanted to remember the boy as the colorful person he was, and not the dull dust he soon became. 

When it was Otto's turn to see the Awsten he couldn't help but cry. The body didn't look like Awsten in Otto’s eyes. In movies and books, it is always said that the dead look peaceful, almost as if they're sleeping. But that is not how Otto saw Awsten at this moment. 

"You look dead," he said to the corpse.

"They didn't even do your hair right," Otto chuckled sadly seeing Awsten once bright red hair is now faded into an almost pink color.

After wiping his tears, Otto went back to his seat where he remained for the rest of the service. 

"The family of Awsten would like to thank you all for coming and remembering their boy who was taken from us way too soon. We all pray that he made it to a better place," the pastor ended the service.

Awsten was being taken to the cemetery to be buried, but Ottos could go. He needed to mourn on his own time and watching his best friend being lowered into the ground wasn't going to help the process in his mind. 

After leaving the service Otto made his way to his apartment that he once shared with Awsten. When he stepped into the apartment a wave of quietness hit him. Otto wasn't used to it. Only a couple of days ago he walked through the doors to see Awsten having an air guitar battle with the TV. He pretended to be annoyed but in truth, he thought it was adorable.

Otto made his way to the Awsten room. He slowly turned the handle pushing the door open. He took a deep breath before stepping inside. He walked around the room before sitting on the bed and hugging one of the pillows. Tears began to fall down his face as he took in the scent of the pillow.

"This is the closest I'll ever get to hug you again," Otto said out loud. He fell back into the bed engulfing himself in a sob. Without noticing he cried himself into exhaustion.

_"Hey Otto, do you mind passing me the aux cord?" Awsten said driving._

_"As long as you promise not to play any of that indie crap," Otto joked handing him the cord._

_"I'm offended" Awsten sarcastically gasped and began looking for his driving playlist._

_"Hey keep your eyes on the road. I'm not trying to die today," Otto half-joked._

_"Stop being such a scaredy-cat nothing is going to happen," Awsten rolled his eyes._

_"Okay, whatever just hurry up," Otto chuckled._

_A few seconds passed until the Awsten search had passed._

_"What's taking so long, just put something-" Otto didn't even get to finish before he heard a car horn._

_The boys didn't even have time to process what was going on until a big truck had hit the car they were in. Sound of metal crashing and screaming were heard._

Otto woke up in a sweaty mess not being able to catch his breath. Tears streaming down his face. No one was there to calm him down so he panicked for more than he was used to. When he finally calmed down he knew he had to do something to get the tragic event of his mind. 

A walk was the only thing he could think of. He made his way out of the door without even changing his suit. He had no particular destination in mind, so he just walked. Walked and walked. Without noticing Otto had made himself to the cemetery. Almost as if someone was guiding him he made himself to Awsten’s grave. 

"Hey," muttered quietly.

"Sorry, I couldn't save you. Maybe if I would have offered to help you find the music you still could be here," tears streamed down his face.

"If I knew I was coming here I would've brought you something. Sorry," Otto cried.

Otto wanted to have one of those movie moments where he woke up and it was all a dream. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up to the sound of Awsten loudly making breakfast. But the reality is too real to be a dream now. His best friend is gone and there's nothing he can do to change it.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me listening to my sad playlist for 3 days straight to write this you better appreciate it lol


End file.
